


Old Memories

by Zsolt



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsolt/pseuds/Zsolt
Summary: Dylan comforts Dolly who's mourning after her real mother.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it.

It was late at night and everyone at 101 Dalmatian Street was peacefully asleep.

Everyone except one pup.

Dolly is lying in her bed, her body twitches while she sheds a few tears and whispers the word „mom.“ every now and then. After a while, she’s awoken by the dream she's having. The tomboy rubs her eyes and looks around to see if everyone is still asleep.

After she’s sure that no one woke up, she takes a deep breath and heads to the roof. She needs some fresh air and some time for herself. Dolly was dreaming about her biological mother again, this always happens when her death-day is soon. That time of year is always the worst for the tomboy. During this time she often spends her day crying all alone in one room and at night she’s always dreaming about her early puphood and how she spended time with her real mother before she died. All these memories make it really hard for Dolly to sleep peacefully. The tomboy tries to hide her feelings because she doesn’t want the pups to see her sad, but this year it's worse than usual and it’s just a matter of time until she can’t hide it anymore.

Dolly looks at the night sky with watery eyes and starts crying. All the old memories about her real mother come back. She remembers all the moments they had together, especially the conversations she had with her mother after she got sick and was about to die soon. 

After a while, one of her siblings goes to the roof to look after the tomboy. It was her brother Dylan. He woke up after he heard Dolly going to the roof, he immediately had the feeling that something’s wrong, so he decided to grab Dolly’s old blankie in which she always tucks herself up when she’s sad and look after her.

„What’s wrong, Dolly?“ Dylan asks concerned while he approaches his sister. „It’s cold here, you will get ill.“ He says while he tucks up his crying sister with the blankie.

Dolly takes a deep breath and tries to calm down a bit. „Thanks, bro... Everything’s fine... I just had a bad dream.“ She replies to avoid talking about her mother.

„It’s about your mother, right?“ Dylan asks and puts a paw on Dolly’s shoulder. The Tomboy sighs and tries to hold back the tears. „You know that you can always talk to me. I also lost a parent, I know how it feels.“ Dylan adds.

Dolly breaks out in tears again. „That’s not the same, you and your real dad had a complicated relationship.“ She sobs.

„But he was still my dad and even though we weren’t really close, I still miss him sometimes.“ Dylan replies slightly offended, but he decides not to obsess about it because he knows that his sister didn’t mean it like that.

„Maybe you should talk to one of your real brothers or dad about that, perhaps they can relate. They lost her too.“ Her brother suggests. „And to who exactly? Dante always gets a mental breakdown when someone talks about her and Deepak was still a baby when she died, he barely remembers her and Dad will probably say the same things he always says when we talk about my real mum.“ Dolly says, raising her voice because she’s getting slowly annoyed by her brother.

„Dolly, I know that this time of the year is always hard for you, that’s why I’m here. Especially because it seems to be worse than ever this year. What exactly bothers you? I can feel that this is not just about the loss of your real mum, there’s something else.“ Dylan says while he looks directly in his sister’s watery eyes.

Dolly sighs again and thinks about how she should formulate her problem. „Do you believe in a life after death?“ She asks while she’s weeping. 

Dylan is confused for a second, because he hasn’t awaited such a question. „I doubt it because there’s no evidence, but on the other hand it’s also impossible to prove that there’s nothing after you die. That’s the scary about dying if you ask me, you don’t know what happens afterwards.“ Dylan replies, still thinking about why his sister asks such a question.

Dolly feels relieved after Dylan’s answer because now she can be sure that her brother won’t call her crazy for what she’s about to tell. „Briefly before my mom died, she said to me that if I firmly believe in a life after death, we will meet each other in the afterlife again and that we will sing, dance and play together like we used to. That’s why I believe in a life after death, the thought that I will see all the loved ones I lost comforts me.“ Dolly explains.

„I like the thought that death isn’t the end of everything and that we will see each other again in the afterlife. It’s somehow calming to know that I will see my real dad again eventually and that we have the chance to sort things out. But I have hard to time to believe it because there’s no evidence. I understand your point though.“ Dylan responds and snuggles up to Dolly. „But how exactly does this have to do with you being so sad? I don’t really get it.“

The tomboy smiles briefly when Dylan snuggles up to her, she finds it pleasant to finally have someone to talk about that kinda stuff. „I often wonder if my real mother is watching me...“ Dolly says and looks up to the night sky while tears stream down her face. She stays like that for a few seconds, then she continues talking. „And if she does, do I make her proud? Do I put a smile on her face? Shortly before she died, she told me that I should always be there for the people I love, especially my family and that I should always be a good daughter and sister.“ Dolly closes her eyes, trying not to burst into tears.

„Let’s be honest, I’m a terrible sister and daughter. The only thing I can do is messing things up. I disappointed her“ Dolly blubbers out and starts crying uncontrollably. Dylan quickly pulls her in for a hug. „You’re not.“ He says calmly while Dolly cries on his shoulder. 

„I always put you and the pups into trouble. Be honest, you never really liked me. You all would be better off if I weren’t here.“ Dolly sobs.

„Dolly listen to me.“ Dylan puts both of his forepaws on his sister‘s shoulders. Dolly tries to calm down a bit and looks right into Dylan’s eyes. As soon as he is sure that his sister is listening to him, Dylan continues to talk with a reassuring smile on his face. „You’re a good dog, Dolly and I’m glad to have you as my sister.“

„Really? You’re glad to have me as your sister even though I often cause trouble and take the piss out of you?“ Dolly asks in surprise.

„Of course we have our differences, but I’m still glad that you’re here. You help me and the pups more than you think...“

„How is that?“ Dolly interrupts her brother.

„You’re very empathic for example. There’s a good reason why the pups always go to you when they’re sad and not to me. You’re always understanding towards them and give them the feeling that they’re loved. You would do everything just to make them happy.“ Dylan explains.

„Dylan, we’re talking about little pups. Their problems aren’t complex, so it’s pretty easy to handle them.“

„Not always, we have some very complicated cases as well and you’re great at handling them. Just think of Deepak, you always make sure that nobody disturbs him during his yoga and meditation sessions because you know how much he needs them. If it weren’t for you he would never get to relax and he would still be the same anxious and stressed pup who was sometimes too afraid to leave his bed that he was before he got into this whole guru meow stuff. And don’t forget about Dante. His mental health was way worse until a year ago, I was actually afraid that he will... You know... End everything. Especially because he was self-harming sometimes back then.“ Dylans smile turns into a frown when he‘s talking about Dante’s past.

„You were so incredibly patient with him, especially for someone who’s known for being the exact opposite. Others would have given up on him, but not you. He still has problems, but things are way better than they were around a year ago.“

„It wasn’t just me who helped Dante. Mom, Dad and Deepak also helped him a lot.“ Dolly corrects her brother.

„That doesn’t make your part less important... You have a big heart Dolly, something that’s very rare in this world.“ Dylan says with a smile.

„Are you serious?“ Dolly asks in disbelief.

„Yes and that isn’t the only thing I like about you. I also love how it never gets boring with you. You were involved in nearly all unforgettable adventures I’ve been through. You help me to get out of my comfort zone once in a while and I appreciate that.“

Dolly starts to feel better as she hears that her brother doesn’t hate her as she feared.

„Dolly... I am proud of you, despite everything that happens between us... And your other 97 siblings are proud of you too... The same is true for Mom and Dad... And from what you told me about your real mother, I’m pretty sure she would be proud of you too.“ 

Dolly smiles and gives her brother a hug. „Thanks Dylan, you’re the best brother in the world.“

Dylan is happy that his sister feels better now. „And you’re the best sister in the world... We should go back inside again, it’s really cold out here and we have to get up early to prepare the breakfast for the pups.“ He replies.

Dolly agrees. She releases her brother, takes the blankie and goes back inside the house with her brother.

„I hope you can sleep better now. Good night, sis.“ Dylan whispers while he carefully sneaks to his sleeping place.

„Good night, bro... and thank you for everything.“ Dolly responds while she lies down on her bed.

„No problem, I will always be there for you sis.“


End file.
